Dementor's Sitch
by Neo the Saiyan angel
Summary: Professor Dementor deals with a problem that's developed with his sidekick... One-shot.


Dementor was in a quandary.

While his rival may have succeeded at saving the world, it still proved that he was an incompetent oaf when it came to doing REAL evil. He and his sidekick had settled down (how a villainess with so much potential could be dragged down by a failure like him Dementor would never understand) and were now running a legitimate business of technological advancements.

Fräulein Possible and her boyfriend…whatever his name was, had gone off to college and were now supported by another secondary team consisting of her annoyingly competent brothers and their hick cousin. One would have thought things would have gone back to being the same as before, but it seems the world wanted to do away with villains once and for all.

Professor Dementor wasn't born yesterday. He had known that he would need something more to keep up his slow advancement of taking over the world. So he did what his failure-of-a-rival did: found a sidekick. Now, normally, any idea that Drakken would have had is one to laugh at and ignore…but Dementor honestly needed the back-up that no normal henchman could provide.

So he put an advertisement in several newspapers and villain magazines.

The first one to respond was a bit too pushy for his taste. And the grey skin? Why would he want someone that had such terrible health? And the mocking! She just would not shut up! When he reminded her that HE was the one hiring and that SHE should just quiet down, she actually _threatened_ him! When she started to power up an electrical charge in her hands, he pushed the button that opened up the hole in the floor under her feet. Let's see her get all worked up hanging from the side of the mountain.

The second one was even lower than his usual henchmen. Some guy that had something to do with money. He didn't need an accountant. When the weird chinless man started to ramble about saving money by switching his henchmen with a lesser, cheaper company's, he knew it was time to drop him, if only to stop the annoying annoyance he was causing.

It went on like that for a week, each applicant being as pathetic as the last. He was ready to give up and consider cloning himself when she walked through the door.

When Dementor's eyes came upon her, he was absolutely breathless. Her Asian beauty was one that he hadn't seen equaled in all of the places he'd ever been, with all of the women that have begged to be his.

But he couldn't let that distract him. He needed a sidekick, not arm candy…as well as she would have played the part.

She handed him her resumé, and he was impressed once again. A graduate of Yamanouchi, specializing in stealth, master martial artist that got some of the highest marks in the school's history, and she was a talented driver to boot. While that would have been enough, he asked for a demonstration…if only to see her in action. She obliged by taking a sheaf of papers that had his latest plans on them and throwing them in the air, slashing all of them into tiny shreds before they could hit the floor.

Oh well. It wasn't much of a plan anyway. Besides, it was worth watching her wield that sword with enough strength to rend steel yet with the delicate touch of a lily.

Dementor wasted no time in getting her signed to a contract.

He later learned that she was friends with the incorrigible Possibles and the blonde boy (who she told him was named Ron-san). That didn't seem to phase her much, though. Or him. It was a surprise, to be sure, but nothing to fire her over. And when he heard her explanation to her friends, it made him like her all the better.

"I apologize Ron-san, but as you Americans say, it is just business."

It was music to his ears. Finally, someone as work-oriented as he was.

That was a year ago. While he was surely making progress in his plans for world domination, he was starting to find that he didn't care as much as he used to. He found that he wanted something else…someone else.

Every time she walked into the room, his attention became focused on her, any thoughts that had been occupying his mind before being shunted out. He was sure that she was feeling the same things as he was; he noticed the quick glances she gave and the slight blushes that came to her face whenever he spoke.

But to go after her…that would be insane. It would be foolish. It would not make sense! The evil genius and the beautiful sidekick, together in evil? Impossible! Nothing but misery could come of it. There were no successful couples that could stay together as villains.

But…

Dementor looked at her again, her chin-length black hair brushing over her shoulder as she twisted her head to look at him, her eyes meeting his for a second before she turned back to polishing her sword, her eyes unfocused and her face going a faint red.

Sighing, he knew he couldn't keep going on like this. This…infatuation (he refused, absolutely REFUSED to acknowledge the idea of a 'crush'), it had to be dealt with. He either had to fire her or risk everything to see if they can work together in a non-work related way.

He knew they would all laugh if they did. Their ages were far apart, their interests split, their appearances contrasting in a way that couldn't be ignored.

Dementor got up from his seat, dusting himself off and straightening his clothing, fixing his helmet and brushing his goatee to perfection. This was insane. This was wrong. This was…it was something _Drakken_ would have done! But he couldn't ignore it. He wasn't going to throw her out for doing nothing but winning his affections and doing her work efficiently and quickly. He had to try.

He walked up to her slowly, trying to form the words in his head while uncharacteristically wringing his hands. How could someone talk to perfection and not expect rejection? Dementor had trouble believing that he, Professor Dementor, the one who would succeed in conquering the world, was getting so worked up over asking a woman out on a date.

Suddenly, he was standing in front of her, his lips struggling to form the words that had just disappeared from his mind moments ago, when she looked up. Once again, her dark eyes, like those of a black hole, sucking him in to never be let out, caught his, and he once again knew what he was going to do.

"Excuse me, Fraülein Yori, but I vas vondering…" he trailed off, waiting, hoping for her to ask him what he was going to say.

"Dementor-san?" She put her sword away and put all of her attention at his disposal as a ninja of her quality knew to.

"I vas hoping…vould you…vould you like to perhaps go to dinner vith me?"

Yori blinked a couple of times, making Dementor experience another odd moment: a twinge of fear. She then smiled. He was sure he had never seen anything quite as gorgeous as that. Suddenly seeming self-conscious, Yori ducked her head slightly, letting her hair cover part of her face.

"I would be honored, Dementor-san," she replied quietly; even through the curtain of black, he could tell her face was practically on fire.

"Please, my dear," he responded, a charming smile working its way onto his face, "call me Demenz."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Did this one in about an hour for someone. Thought it was cute and it just seemed to flow from my fingers. Unfortunately, I'm not sure I mananged to capture Dementor very well. Hope y'all enjoy!_

_Thanks to kwebs for taking a quick look at it before I posted.  
_


End file.
